The Christmas Wish
by Sliver Rose
Summary: "You were the answer to my wish," she whispered. "I get that a lot," he smirked. She hit him with a red throw pillow, as he chuckled.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Serenity Wheeler missed her bus, again. This happened more times than she thought should happen. Thankfully it was a clear night, she began walking. She usually had to walk home when she missed her bus. By the time the next one came she would be a Serenitysicle. She didn't really live that far from work; she usually took the bus, because it was cold. Earlier that day it had snowed for the first time this winter.

Serenity was almost done with school, and was currently looking for a different job. Anything to get away from her current job now, she has looked and looked but hasn't found anything. She could handle her job now, but for only a little bit longer.

She has told her boss over and over again when her bus leaves. She has explained that she needs to leave a little bit earlier, so she doesn't have to thaw out when she gets home, but he never listens to her. Serenity worked for the famous flirt, Duke Devlin. She puts up with him, because it pays the bills, and he is friends with Joey.

Serenity really couldn't stand the flirting. Girls would come all over town to see him and with every one of them; he flirted with them. Even if they entered the shop with their boyfriends. Every girl was open game, even Serenity. When the store was empty it was even worse, it was just him and her.

There might have been a very brief moment when she did think he was handsome. It was when they first met, so many years ago at Battle City. During the tournament she found out quickly what his true nature was. Duke was full of himself and only himself. Duke quickly became annoying, same with Tristan and with their constant flirting. She would put up with it, because at the time she didn't really know what they were doing. She was so young then.

Christmas was coming; in fact it was in two weeks. This would be the first Christmas Serenity would spend alone.

Joey had finally gotten his dream job, to be a chef, but it was few cities away from Domino. He took his lovely wife Mai and their kids for a new life in a new town. Joey wanted her to come live with them, but her life was in Domino. She couldn't leave her job and she still has school. She had just finished her finals and had one more semester, and then she will be done.

Her dad was gone, nobody knows where he went and mom lives in the town where Joey just moved too.

Serenity stopped at the cross walk, it was a red light. She looked around, no cars were out, and there wasn't a single soul around either. Serenity pulled her coat closer; she has never felt so alone.

Duke had offered for him to come and stay with her, Serenity refused. She did not what him in her apartment, or anywhere near her complex. Tristan finally gave up on her once she started working for Duke. He went away to school in Tokyo. Yugi and Tea got married too; they were visiting her grandparents out in the country. It wasn't very often they could go visit, because of both of their jobs. Yugi being the shop owner he inherited from his grandfather and Tea being a dancer.

The light turned green, she continued walking.

She made her way towards her complex it was a nice building a bit on the old side, it had five floors. Serenity lived on the third floor; she was even one of the few that had a balcony. She stopped; there was nothing at home for her. Serenity only had a few decorations for the Christmas, a sad excuse for a tree. In the past her family would go get a real tree, but this year, she didn't have time to get a real tree. It was a small fake tree. To her it didn't feel like Christmas. She misses being surrounded by family, and the love that is there.

Serenity turned she was facing the park. She took a hesitate step forward. It wasn't that late, but it was beginning to be colder than Serenity wanted too. There was no reason why she needed to hurry. There was nobody at home, nobody but her cat. She started to walk into the park.

Serenity has always loved the park; it had lots of fun memoires. There were memories with Joey and his family, also with their friends. Memories with her friends from high school, but mostly Rebecca Hawkins, she was her best friend in high school. Rebecca was an American transfer student. Rebecca had married her high school sweetheart, Mokuba Kaiba a few years ago and they now have two children; Ian was almost four and Kiki was two. Ian has black hair and dark blue eyes. Kiki has dirty blonde hair and light grey eyes. They were both really smart. Even a few times in the summer this past year Serenity would get together with the Rebecca and Mokuba and their children. Then there was Mokuba's older brother. It surprised her when he would come. It didn't happen very often, but it happened once in a while. To the point where he actually acknowledges her, yes she remembers it fondly. The day he actually said her name, but it only was once.

It was then she realized he wasn't as bad as her brother made him out to be. She even may have a very little, tiny crush on the young CEO. It wasn't his money that impressed her, it was how he treated his brother and his family. He took time to come to the park to be with them. Even if he would rather be sitting in his office or a fancy restaurant for something to eat. It will never be his money. One other thing that caught her attention was his eyes. His eyes were the most intense shade blue she has ever seen. They also held the most emotion she has ever seen. She could tell he would try to keep them emotionless, but Serenity could see past that. She could see what he truly wanted. She could tell he wanted a family. She was surprised when she saw it, but it was there.

There was nobody in the park, the lampposts were all lit. They were guiding her down the path through the park. She passed the spots where she spent with her family and her friends and where they would have picnics. There was a grove of trees near her favorite spot. She would always come here with the Kaiba's; she would enter the patch of trees give the Kaiba family some time to themselves.

She gently made her way to her 'secret spot' in the summer she would lay down and watch the clouds go by. Since there was snow, she just stood there looking through the trees. The clouds floated by, revealing the stars. There was one larger than the rest.

"A wishing star," Serenity whispered to herself aloud.

It had started to snow softly, but the star could still be seen. Serenity was tired of her everyday life. She was tired of Duke; she was tired of going home alone. She wanted to be with her family for Christmas. She would like to have a love like Rebecca has. Serenity continued looking up she wanted something new.

"I wish I won't be alone for Christmas, to have something change in my life or to find someone to love."

She wiped the tears from her eyes; she knew she wished for a lot. It was all she wanted for Christmas. She slowly made her way out of the trees. The snow landing softly in her long brown hair, as she made her way home, to her cat, as the lights in the park lit up.

Unknown to her someone else was wishing on the same star, with deep blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

Seto Kaiba has locked himself in his office. His brother was wrapping presents with his wife for their children downstairs. In all his life he has never been jealous of his brother, until now. Mokuba had everything; he had a wife, he had offspring, he is the vice president of the best company, and he is the happiest man Seto knows.

Seto for a long time didn't want any of that, but when he saw how happy his younger brother was, something changed. The smile that came to Mokuba's face when he talked about his son, or when Seto would see Mokuba helping his daughter. Watching when he came home his family was there to greet him with smiles and kisses. They still lived in the mansion with Seto. Seto thought it was pathetic for them to move out when the mansion was big enough for all of them.

This was a new feeling, a feeling that Seto didn't know he had. He longed for a family of his own, but there wasn't anyone.

He saw that having a family didn't make you weak, it made you stronger. His rotten step-father lied to him once again. Pounding into his young mind, saying family will only make you weak. Here is living proof that Gozaburo was wrong again. Mokuba has more to live for, to work harder for.

Seto shook his head; he has been working all day. He needed to focus on his company, Christmas time was the busiest time of the year. Every year it only gets busier. Not that he minded, he just now wanted someone to share it with.

Seto dropped his head into his hands. _"What is wrong with me? I have never thought like this before,"_ he thought to himself.

He shut his laptop, and was in need of a fresh cup of coffee. It didn't matter what time it was Seto will always drink coffee. He made his way down to the kitchen. There was always a pot in there for him. If the pot was in his office he would drinking when it wasn't necessary.

On his way back to his office, he passed the living room that had the Christmas tree. Christmas has always been Seto's favorite holiday. He remembers before the orphanage, with his real parents and how they loved Christmas too. It was a real tree at least fifteen feet tall, it had so many ornaments, lights, tinsel, and a star on top of the tree. He was old fashion when it came to Christmas, because it was in memory to his mother and father. Every year the Kaiba's went all out for Christmas. The mansion was decorated from top to bottom. Lights were put up all round the house and on every tree. It looked so amazing at night, Seto could look at the lights all night long.

It was missing one thing, Seto was missing one thing. He leaned on the doorframe as he watched Mokuba and Rebecca. They were smiling, they were laughing, and then they were kissing. Seto could feel the love coming from the room. Seto left quickly, there were some things he never needed to see.

As he continued to his office, he realized this was the first time there will be children here on Christmas day. The past four years they spent Christmas with Rebecca's grandfather, but in spring he passed away. Rebecca was distraught, but she had Mokuba there for her and she had Ian and Kiki. This will be his first Christmas in a long time he had Christmas with children. He smiled, it was a small one, but it was there. There was a magic at Christmas that brought joy to a child's face, which Seto longed to see again. It hadn't been there since Seto took over KaibaCorp and Gozaburo disappeared. When he would watch Mokuba smile on Christmas. There was no other magic, besides the magic at Christmas time. Anything can happen at Christmas.

There was a picture on the wall that caught Seto attention. It was a picture of Mokuba's high school graduation, with his best friends. There were only three students that graduated with the highest honors. First was Rebecca, Second Mokuba, and then Serenity Wheeler. Seto looked at his picture, Mokuba was in the middle, and he had his arms wrapped around their shoulders. He was kissing Rebecca's cheek, she was blushing. Serenity was laughing. Even though Rebecca and Mokuba dated all through high school, she would always blush when he kissed in public.

Serenity Wheeler was a different girl. It surprised him when she was there having a picnic with them. It made sense for Rebecca to invite her best friend. It wasn't very often he could come, but there were a few times he would make it. She was different from her idiot older brother. She was smart, she was charming, she was funny, and dare he think it cute.

He shook his head, there was no way he was thinking like that. He took a drink, as he entered his office once more.

He remembered the time when he called her by her first name. It just slipped out they were talking, more like debating over something. When he slipped out her first name, it felt so natural to say her name. He said it without even thinking. It wasn't a bad thing, it was just surprising, that he was able to find someone who could keep up with his wit and his intelligence. Not to mention, she was pleasing to the eyes.

He shook his head again, he downed the rest of his coffee. He walked over to the window, the lights were shining brightly. He looked past the lights and was able to see one bright star shining. He has never wished on star before and he wasn't going to start now.

He started to slowly turn to finish up his work for the night. When he saw Rebecca and Mokuba walking around the grounds, their kids were asleep a long time ago, so the nights it was just the two of them. They were all bundled up and walking hand in hand looking at the lights. Seto didn't know what came over him. He looked back at the wishing star.

"I wish for a love like theirs," he whispered.

As soon as he said it, he forgot it. He sat back down and started to type.

Little did Serenity and Seto know what a simple wish could do, especially at this wonderful time of the year. Tomorrow always held the most surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, or a Ferrari or a Mustang. (I wish)

It had been a few days since that cold night, and her wish. Life continued, now it was Saturday, Serenity's favorite day of the week. It was her day off, Serenity jumped up, out of bed.

"No Duke today," Serenity sang as she grinned. "No Duke, no Duke."

She sang 'no Duke' all the way to her kitchen. She had four pairs of socks on, two pairs of sweat pants, three long sleeved shirts and two hoodies, five gloves on, and one beanie. The heater has been out for a few days and the landlord was out of town until after the holidays.

She quickly ate something; she wanted to leave her house as soon as possible. She feed Blackout, she loved her cat. She saved him from the pound a few years ago. He was all black, and had bright yellow eyes. He acted more like a dog than a cat. Blackout would lick her, chew on some of her shoes; there was even a time when Blackout ate a corner of her textbook. As soon as she scooped up some food he came around the corner.

"Hi kitty," Serenity cooed as she scratch him behind the ears. He meowed, as she dashed passed him so she could get ready and leave her freezing apartment. She had a space heater in her room, but it didn't do much.

Her plan for the day was to spend it Christmas shopping. Even though all her family wasn't here with her, she was still going to send them each a present. When her friends came home she will have their presents for them. She was looking forward to a day to herself and a day of shopping.

Serenity hasn't been a huge fan of shopping when she was younger, but growing up around Mai, everything changed. She now loved it, she couldn't wait to enter a store and find something for everyone. Serenity didn't put on so many extra clothes. She had a purple beanie on over her long brown hair, with matching purple and brown striped gloves and a purple and brown striped scarf. With her brown fluffy coat, a long sleeved white sweater, favorite blue jeans with her brown boots. She grabbed her purse and was out the door. It was still cold in the building, so Serenity ran down the stairs to quickly get outside. It was warmer outside in the snow.

Over the past few days it snowed a little more. Once Serenity stepped foot outside, she smiled. The sun was shining brightly. It was a warmer day, Serenity slipped and her foot got a little bit wetter then she normally wanted.

"I hope this isn't the start of something," Serenity mumbled to herself as she shook her boot and started making her way to the bus station.

XXX

Serenity was irritated. She found the perfect present for Mai, it was a dark purple jacket. It was just Mai's style too. As soon as she found it someone came from behind and snatched it from her. She turned around to take it back, but the person was gone. Serenity began to look for another one, but couldn't find anything. She was annoyed, this always happened to her.

She walked around the mall and found the toy store. She smiled, her nieces and nephews loved toys they loved anything she gave them. She found a few stuffed animals, games and packs of duel monsters cards. She even bought some packs for Joey. She also bought something else for Joey at the toy store. It wasn't what she really wanted to give him, but she couldn't refuse it. It was little necklace with a Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Serenity went into more clothing stores, found a scarf for Yugi and some shirts for Tea. She bought Tristan a wallet with a chain. He always seemed to lose his. She was still looking for a present for Joey and Mai, and dare she say it Duke. Even though she didn't like him very much, he was still her boss.

Serenity walked around the store trying to find something, but nothing could come to mind. She remembered that Joey wanted some kitchen utensils. She walked into the kitchen store, she was going to buy him a new bigger waffle iron, but they were out of the one she wanted. There was only one kind that Joey would even use. He was so picky when it came to his kitchen utensils. And then there was still Duke Devlin.

"_What do you buy someone who annoys you to death?"_ Serenity asked herself.

She exited the mall, knowing there wasn't anything else she could find for her boss. Serenity had her arms full of bags, as she began to walk down the street when she was splashed from head to toe with snow slush.

That was the finally straw; she dropped her bags and fell to her knees. She started to quietly cry.

XXX

Seto was in the back of his limo on the phone. Even though it was Saturday, he had to still work. Mokuba was with him, they had a lunch meeting with CEO of a smaller company and they were getting better acquainted. Mokuba was in charge of this meeting. He was still getting use to the world of business. He didn't have to learn everything the way Seto did. They were heading home. Mokuba couldn't wait, he loved coming home. The way Ian and Kiki ran to his arms when he came home warmed his heart every time. He loves his family so much; he would do anything for them.

Mokuba had sent a text to Rebecca telling her they were on their way home when the limo went through a huge pile of slush. He looked back at, he smiled. It was so cool looking when the slush came up. His smiled died when he saw someone standing there.

"Stop the car and go back," Mokuba ordered the driver.

"Keep going, Mokuba what are you doing?" Seto asked as he shut his phone.

"Your limo just splashed someone."

"It happens, what do you want me to do about it."

"You need to go back and apologize. I saw it happen and you can apologize. What if they were shopping and you ruined all their gifts. You don't want that on your conscience do you? You be the reason some little boy or girl didn't get a gift," Mokuba reasoned.

Mokuba was playing with Seto's heartstrings. He knew Seto loves Christmas and the importance of children getting at least once present.

"Turn back," Seto ordered.

They pulled up in front of the mall; the person who was soaked was still sitting there. It looked like she didn't have the strength to get up. Seto got out of the limo, and made his way over to her. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place it where he knew her.

"Miss, are you alright?" Seto asked as he came near her.

Serenity snapped her head up; she looked surprised with tears in her eyes. Seto Kaiba was standing before her.

"Kaiba?"

"Wheeler?"

"What are you doing here?" Serenity asked as she stood.

"My limo splashed you," he answered, a little sheepish. "Can I give you a ride?"

"No, I'm fine."

"It's the least I can do."

"No really, I'm okay."

"I insist."

"Thanks Kaiba, but really I'm okay."

"Get in the car," he ordered.

She didn't say anything as she quickly made her way to the car. There was no arguing when he used that voice. The driver opened the door for her; she mumbled thanks and quickly as she could she got in.

"Serenity?"

"Not you too," Serenity whined. "Did you see that too?" Serenity sat across from Mokuba, and Seto came in and sat next to him. Serenity was shaking from being so cold, that she didn't really notice the car started to move.

Mokuba started to laugh.

"Yeah, of all the people in the city of Domino we splashed you."

"Mokuba, it really isn't that funny," Seto scolded, while he was on the phone.

No matter how old Mokuba is Seto will always scold him. It was something they both knew that would never change.

"I know, but its Serenity of all people. I thought you went with Joey and Mai."

"I wanted too, but I couldn't. I still have my lame job and school starting next semester."

"You still work for Duke," Mokuba stated knowingly. She has been working for Duke since high school.

"Yes, I still can't find a job anywhere."

"Why don't you apply for KaibaCorp?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

"What are you studying?" Seto asked, this surprised Serenity and Mokuba.

"Public Relations."

"I might have a position, but it will be open at the end of the summer."

"I will be graduated by then. Are you willing to keep it open?"

"The current PR said she is due around that time. It has already been arranged for her to quit by that time, she doesn't want to work anymore, and she wants to be home with her baby."

"You are willing to give me the job without an interview and my resume?"

"I know your work, remember in high school you did an internship with Mokuba."

"That's right, I remember that, we had a lot of fun didn't we?" Mokuba reminisced with a knowing smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Serenity rebuked, with a small blush and folding her arms in defiance, she was still shivering.

Mokuba laughed out loud and Seto smirked. He can honestly say that was an interesting couple of months.

Serenity couldn't believe her ears. She was just offered a job by Seto Kaiba. She couldn't believe it.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Take it Serenity, I know you will be the best," Mokuba said through a smile.

"I only hire the best."

"Deal?" Seto agreed as he held out his hand.

"Deal," Serenity said as she took his hand and shook it.

The limo stopped, the door opened and Serenity got out first, she wasn't at her apartment she was at the Kaiba mansion.

"Ah why am I here? I thought you were taking me home?"

Serenity could only stare, she didn't want to be here. She wanted to go home to her igloo, eh home. She wanted to dress in her five shirts, and three hoodies, and four pairs of pants, and to top it off with a nice cup of hot chocolate.

"We were closer to our house," Mokuba stated with a shrug. He quickly walked inside.

Serenity followed, she was trying her best to keep her shaking under control. It was starting to be a violent shake. She still had her hands full of her shopping.

Seto grabbed his briefcase and made his own way to his house, but he was still behind Serenity.

Once they entered, Serenity was in awe, she didn't expect it to look like a TV Christmas special. It was amazing, she honestly didn't have any words to express her feelings of seeing the magical scene.

"Daddy!"

Serenity turned to the voices, she smiled. Ian and Kiki were running down the hall to greet Mokuba. They both were so cute, you couldn't help but smile. While Serenity watched Mokuba gather up his children in his arms, she didn't see the maids come and take her bags and the one with a blanket. Serenity didn't see the maid hand the blanket to Seto, while Seto placed on her shoulders.

Serenity jumped, she turned around to say thanks, but his looked stopped her. It wasn't a mean look, but it was an intense look. He didn't say anything as he guided her to the main living room, the one where the tree is. Seto guided her to the loveseat. Serenity noticed her bags were on the coffee table in front of her. Seto began to look in the bags.

"What are you doing?" Serenity asked as she pulled the blanket closer.

Seto didn't answer, then there was a maid who brought on a small tray a cup of hot chocolate, just for her.

"Thanks," Serenity said as she took the cup. "What are you doing?" She repeated.

"I wanted to make sure nothing was ruined."

"And it there was?" Serenity asked before she took a drink.

"I would have replaced it."

This took her by surprised, this wasn't like him. "Why?"

"It's what I do around Christmas."

Serenity thought about it, Christmas truly brought out the best in people. In everyone it looks like. The Christmas spirit has a magic that affects everyone, including Seto Kaiba. She looked into his blue eyes, she could see something thing there, but didn't quite know what it was.

"I would like to go home now," Serenity stated as she placed her cup on the table.

"I'll bring the car around," Seto stated as he left the room, as he left Ian and Kiki came running in. Each grabbing one of her legs.

"Ren are you here to play with us?" Ian asked with a huge smile.

"Play with us?" Kiki mimicked.

"I'm sorry, I can't right now. I need to go home, but I will come back soon, kay?"

"Okay," Ian grumbled, while Kiki had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, I'll be back, and next time I'll even bring Blackout."

"Really?" he beamed.

"Really?" she repeated.

"Yes really," Serenity said through a smile as she brought them into a hug.

"Miss, Mr. Kaiba is ready to take you home," the maid said, it was the same who brought the hot chocolate.

"Thanks."

The maid left. Serenity stood, the blanket fell from her shoulders. Ian and Kiki held to her legs as she walked. Serenity has always loved children. In high school she had a babysitter's job, and still worked for Duke on the week nights. She came out of the living room, Mokuba was there with Rebecca.

"Hey I found some new 'boots' in the living room, so I'm just going to go ahead a leave. I know my 'boots' will keep my feet nice and warm."

"No," Ian and Kiki laughed, as they jumped off her feet.

Everyone started to laugh. Serenity stopped laughing and ran back into the room, she forgot her bags. Serenity was a scatter brain sometimes.

"Alright see you guys later," Serenity called.

The Mokuba family was walking up the stairs, Rebecca had Ian hand. While Mokuba had Kiki in his arms.

"Bye," the all shouted and waved together.

Serenity walked outside, she stopped and her mouth dropped. Seto was waiting for her in a blue Ferrari. She knew about cars, because Joey always loved them. She didn't ever think that in her lifetime she would ever get to touch one, let alone ride in one.

"Are you getting in or not?" Seto asked as he had the passenger side door open for her.

Serenity didn't say anything, she quickly made her way over to the open door.

"I'll take your bags," Seto offered.

Serenity didn't say anything, she was shocked that he was being so nice. He took them and closed the door. She didn't know what to say. Why was he acting this way? Ever since she has known him, he has never acted this way towards her. She didn't hate it, but it was just different. She watched him get in, she was still cold. The blanket helped, but it was starting to get cold outside and now she was sitting in a Ferrari that hadn't warmed up yet.

"Where do you live?" Seto asked as he sat down in the car and started it.

"I live by the park, from there I will tell you where to go."

Seto took off, Serenity couldn't help but smile and giggle.

"What?" Seto asked he didn't understand why she was giggling.

"It's, I never thought that I would sitting in a Ferrari and here I am sitting in one. Can I drive it?" Serenity asked as she leaned forward with excitement.

He laughed out loud, then answered "no."

"Why not? I'm a good driver."

"This is my personal car, I don't let anybody drive it."

"Not even Mokuba?"

"Mokuba has a Mustang."

"Really, what color is it?"

"I think its maroon."

"I need to see it," Serenity stated as she leaned back and sighed.

"You like cars?"

"Yeah, Joey has always liked them, and it sort of rubbed off on me. I would sketch them in high school. I don't have time to sketch nowadays."

"I guess I need to show you my garage some time."

"What else do you have?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination," he smirked.

"I'll hold you to that Kaiba."

Seto didn't say anything, for some reason he didn't like it when she called him by his last name. It didn't feel right. He kept on driving, out of the corner of his eye he could see that she was still shaking. He turned up the heater for her. She didn't notice she was looking out the window singing to the song on the radio.

Seto couldn't understand why he was acting the way he has been. She was Wheeler's little sister, but she wasn't Wheeler. That was the good thing about it. She was different, she has never been scared of him. She as always treated him like a normal person. He had to say that he liked it, not to be treated like some porcelain doll, not to be used just for his money. She has always seen him that way.

"Kaiba, why are you driving me home personally? I thought for sure you would have had your driver take me home."

"He was doing something with his family after he dropped us off, so I gave him the rest of the day off. Is there a problem with me taking you home?"

"No, I'm just trying to figure out why you're doing this."

"I feel sorry for what happened and its Christmas."

"You feel sorry?"

"It's Christmas."

"So you love Christmas?"

"They say it is the most wonderful time of the year," he replied sarcastically.

"Seriously Kaiba?" Serenity said through a laugh.

"Yes I enjoy Christmas. I have some fond memories of Christmas."

"Yeah I do too, like when my dad put wrapping paper in the doorway."

"Wait, what?"

"When I was little mom and dad would put wrapping paper on one of the doorways of the living room, so Joey and I couldn't see our presents yet, so we could all be together for Christmas morning. We also couldn't go through until dad got up. In our living room there were two ways to enter our living room and in one doorway was a door that would slide open and close. We were too small to open it and we would get in trouble for going near it. We would sit by the wrapping paper and sit there and just talk. We would try to peak under the paper, but it was taped all the way down, so we couldn't see anything.

When dad finally got up, he would go through the closed door and pretend like Santa didn't come and there were no presents. We would be freaking out, but he was only turning on the Christmas tree lights, and turning some music on, and starting a fire in the fire place to complete the perfect Christmas morning. After what seemed liked forever he would tell us that we could come in. We would burst through the wrapping paper, it was always fun. When I saw the presents, I felt pure joy. Knowing that some of the mound of presents were for me. Seeing all the presents it was amazing. For a small child there were a ton, even if there were only two of us."

"Who thought of this?" Seto asked in amazement.

"My dad, he hated when he heard stories of kids running in the Christmas tree and opening all their presents before their parents woke up. He wanted to find a way to stop us from doing that, so he wrapped the door and it stopped us. We didn't realize that it would be fun too, so we have done it every year. Even after the divorce mom would always wrap the doorframe for me."

"That really is a fascinating idea."

"I would love to carry on that tradition when I get married and have kids of my own."

There was another comfortable silence between them. When Serenity saw the park go by.

"At the next light turn left, and go down two more blocks and my apartment is right there," Serenity instructed.

Seto followed her directions. They didn't speak until he pulled in front of her building. Just by looking at it he could tell that it was an older building.

"Thank you for the ride."

He grunted as he stepped out of the car. Serenity was confused, but she watched him as he came around and opened her door for her. She stepped out, and continued to watch him as he grabbed her bags from the trunk.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you take your bags in."

"I'm a big girl Mr. Kaiba," she smirked. "I can carry them all by myself."

"What if I want to carry them for you? You know be a really gentlemen. It seems like you have seen a real one in a while," Seto smirked as he came closer to Serenity and stopped in front of her.

"That depends on what you call a gentleman," Serenity stated as she looked up to him.

"You have never seen anything like me," he said smugly.

"Are you saying you're a gentleman?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Seto whispered.

"Alright then Mr. Kaiba, follow me," she whispered back.

Serenity turned as made her way into her building. It was cold outside, but once she stepped into the building it was freezing. She began to shiver all over again. Serenity was warm in the car, thanks to the heater. She was still in wet clothes, she needed to change before she got sick. They didn't talk the whole way up. They entered the elevator, they still haven't said anything. Serenity was a woman of little words. She hated small talk, she really only talked if she had a reason. She thought about what happened before they entered the building.

"_Seto Kaiba was flirting with me!" _She thought in surprise. _"And I flirted back, in fact I started the flirting."_

Serenity's eyes widen in surprise, she didn't mean for it to happen. It felt real when it happened. Not like when Duke flirted with her, she feels like it's so fake when he flirts. Serenity looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She loves his eyes, she could see a small amount of surprise too. It was like he was going over the moment in his head too. She smiled, she liked flirting with him.

The doors opened, they stepped off. Serenity made her way down the hallway to her room. Seto could see her trying to control her shivering. He felt bad every time her body shook. He should have made her change into something dry at his house. She unlocked her door. Seto followed her, she tossed her keys on the small table by her door. Once he stepped foot in her apartment, it wasn't as festive as he thought it was going to be, he also began to shiver.

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"The heater's out and the landlord is out of town for the holidays. I have a space heater, but I normally wear a ton of clothes to keep me warm," Serenity explained with a shrug, it wasn't a big deal.

She understood the situation and there was nothing she could do about it, so she did the best she could. That included extra clothing all the time and a purchase of a space heater. Seto was a different story. He couldn't believe that she was here alone in this apartment freezing her butt off.

"Can't he send someone to come fix it even though he's not here."

"The heater needs a new part, and it should take seven to ten days for the part to get here."

"So you're just going to stay here and freeze?"

"There isn't anything else I can do," Serenity answered annoyed, she was tired of how he was acting.

"You can't stay here," Seto said with insistence.

"What else am I supposed to do? Joey and Mai live out of town, I can't stay with them. Yugi and Tea are out in the country, can't stay with them either. There is no way I'm staying with Duke. I don't have anyone to stay with. This is the only answer is to tough it out and wear the extra clothes, to have extra blankets on the bed, and the space heater.

"No I will not allow you to stay here."

"Really and where am I going to be staying then?" Serenity asked.

"The next few weeks you will be staying at the Kaiba Mansion, so go pack your bags," he stated it like a fact.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the fancy cars

Serenity is so warm and comfortable. She was lying on a cloud. Pillows fluffier then anything surrounded her head in comfort. Serenity blankets and comforter pulled all the way up to her nose. For the first time in days Serenity is warm. She sat straight up and looked around the room.

"Wait this isn't my room," Serenity mumbled to herself as she lay back down, "I'm at Kaiba Mansion."

She closed her eyes as she remembers why she is here sleeping in a king's size bed, made of clouds.

XXX

_Serenity couldn't believe her ears as she stared at him blankly. He didn't say anything as he folded his arms._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me, pack your bags."_

"_What makes you think I'm going to come with you?"_

"_You just said you have nowhere else to go. I don't see the problem; you will be staying with Rebecca and Mokuba. This way you won't be alone."_

_Serenity stiffened, 'This way you won't be alone,' rang in her mind over and over. This is want she wanted, she wished for this, but she didn't want to spend Christmas with Seto Kaiba. This is part of her wish; she needed to go with him. Was her wish coming true? Why was her wish coming true through him? Why him of all people? _

_Serenity took a step towards him, when Blackout rubbed against her legs, he did this when he was hungry or in need of her attention. Serenity didn't see him there and lost her balance over him. Causing Serenity to trip and fall, thank goodness that Seto was there to catch her, but they went down together. _

_ Serenity sat up, she hit her head on something hard. She was rubbing her head._

_ "Okay that hurt," Serenity stated as she opened her eyes. _

_ When she saw where she was, it caused her to blush. She was lying on top of Kaiba. He had an arm wrapped around her. He was rubbing his head too. _

"_You know I have a cat too. There isn't any way that I can keep him here. You know all alone, in the cold," she teased as she drew circles on his chest. _

_If she was being force to come to his house she was going to bring Blackout no matter what. There wasn't any way he was going to agree to the cat._

_Seto didn't not want an animal in his house, he despised them. They left 'presents' all over the house. Their fur found its way all over the house. Mokuba brought home a dog once when he was younger. Seto found out soon enough, and they found the owner and gave them back their dog. That was the last time Mokuba ever got a pet._

"_Really I didn't notice," he replied sarcastically. "Fine, but he is going to be staying in your room,"_

_ "What?" Serenity asked, with a puzzled look, as she stood up and offered her hand, Seto took it. _

_ "You. Can. Bring. The. Cat," Seto answered slowly. "Did you hear me that time? Go pack, I don't have all day."_

_ Serenity was in for an interesting Christmas. Serenity entered her room to pack as Seto sat on her couch with Blackout walking onto his lap._

_XXX_

"I need to be more careful for what I wish for," she mumbles again, as she pulls the covers over her head.

Serenity sighed as she slowly climbed out of the king size bed. At home she has a double size bed, a step down from a queen. The room that was given to her is huge and beautiful; it seemed his whole house was decked out in whites and blues. Her room had more blues and it is decked out with Christmas decorations.

It is really kind of Kaiba to offer her a room until her building's heater is fixed. Serenity needs to figure out what she can do to repay him for his kindness. A kindness which is rarely seen, a kindness he shows for his family and apparently for her too.

As she slipped her huge pink fuzzy slippers on, she made her way down to the kitchen for breakfast. She had on some older pajamas, ones she wore every Christmas season. They were a pair of flannel long pants with cartoon penguins on it. They all had little scarves and matching hats. They were so cute, and she had a long sleeved shirt on with a picture of a penguin that matched her pants. Serenity wasn't much of a morning person, so she needed breakfast to wake her up. She thought for sure the Kaiba brothers would be long gone by now.

She didn't even look in the mirror as she headed down to the kitchen. Serenity had a bed head that messed up one side of her head. She didn't really care, she is hungry and nobody would be around.

She entered the kitchen; she saw all the food laid out on a buffet line. She didn't know how the chef knew she was coming, but everything was ready and hot. Serenity grabbed a plate and started placing food on it. There is every breakfast food ever imagined. Serenity placed her plate down on the kitchen table. It is smaller than the dining room table. It was used only for breakfast and afternoon snacks for the children. She went back for a cup of milk and a cup of nice hot tea. She took a sip of milk when she sat down.

She began to eat when she heard the kitchen door swing open, revealing the Kaiba brothers. Serenity stopped mid chew, she saw the face Kaiba made. It was a look like he didn't know what to say.

"Whoa, look at that bed head," Mokuba commented, with a whistle.

Serenity's hands went to her hair; she forgot that she went to bed with her hair still wet. She could say she is embarrassed, but she's not, it could be worst. Serenity didn't get embarrassed easily. She kept eating, while they grabbed something to eat. She watched as the Kaiba's dished up their food.

"What time is it?" Serenity asked after taking a sip of tea.

"It's a little after eight, why?" Mokuba asked as he sat next to her.

"I just thought that both of you would be at work by now."

"I'm going to let Seto respond to that statement," Mokuba said with a teasing smile, as he looked at his older brother.

"We were," Seto started, but Mokuba gave a little cough.

"Fine, _I_ was wondering what your schedule was and if you needed a ride to work," Seto explained.

"I have the holidays off and the rest of the year off."

"Why?" Mokuba asked with food in his mouth. Seto gave him a disapproving look.

"Duke finished his main orders and closed shop. Saying something about his mother wanted him home for the holidays. He gave all the employees a good Christmas bonus and gave us the time off so we could spend the holidays with our families."

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Seto asked.

Serenity was a little shocked, by his question. She didn't think he would care about anything she did, while she was here in his house.

"I have nothing planned. I might catch up on some sleep. Finish some Christmas shopping. I don't have anything really planned, why?"

"No reason, just thought I would ask," Seto said as he stood, leaving his dishes for the maids to clean up. "Hurry up Mokuba we're late."

"Okay Seto, see you later Serenity."

"Bye, have a great day at work," Serenity called after them, before the door shut behind Mokuba as he ran out.

Serenity quickly finished her food, as the maids were coming in. Serenity found out how awkward it is to be eating and have someone cleaning up around you. She rushed out, she needed to feed Blackout anyway.

She was given a quick tour when she came back Saturday night. She was shown the kitchen, the living rooms, the library, her room, and the rooms to avoid. That would be Seto Kaiba's room.

She can't get over how huge the mansion is. Serenity found her room, Blackout was still sleeping on the bed. That cat could sleep through a tornado, but once he heard his food being scooped up. She had his food outside of the bathroom, and his litter box in the bathroom. Serenity had bought a lid to cover the litter box, so it had a little door. It reminded Serenity of a doggie door.

She walked over to the closet, which is bigger than her room at home. Her clothes only filled a corner of the closet. She grabbed what she needed as she went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, to begin her day.

XXXXXX

After her shower, Serenity began to explore the mansion. She ran into Rebecca coming out of the kitchen. Rebecca was more than happy knowing that Serenity was staying for Christmas.

"Serenity," Rebecca greeted.

"Good morning Rebecca."

Rebecca gave her old friend a hug, "are you hungry?"

"No, I had something to eat earlier. I was just exploring, aren't you eating? What about Ian and Kiki?"

"I ate, they are eating now, after breakfast, they watch TV. Giving me enough time to take a shower," Rebecca answered as she walked towards the grand staircase. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"I have some Christmas shopping to do, but nothing big," Serenity replied as she walked with her.

"Mokuba and I were almost done, but then we got one more person," Rebecca teased knowingly.

"You don't have to buy me anything."

"We want too," Rebecca laughed.

They walked in silence for a little bit.

"You know it hurts me that you didn't ask if you could come over for Christmas. Nobody should ever spend Christmas alone."

"I'm sorry Becs, but I didn't want to impose on anybody."

"I know, you were always like that, but it still hurts thinking about it."

"Then stop thinking about it, I'm here now aren't I?"

"That's true; I still can't believe that Seto Kaiba got you to come."

"I still don't understand why he did."

"I don't know either, but I'm sure glad that he did," Rebecca stated as a fact as she stopped in front of her room

"In a small way," Serenity stopped and smiled. "So am I."

"Well I need to hop in the shower, see you later."

"I'm going shopping. Call me if you need me," Serenity said as she waved as she ran back to her room.

"Have fun," Rebecca called after her, then went into her room.

XXXXXX

"No, no, no," Serenity stated under her breath.

She ran towards the bus stop, but it was pulling away as she arrived.

"No!" she shouted, as she stomped her foot.

She looked at the schedule; the next one wasn't coming for another hour. Serenity groaned, today just wasn't her day. She sat on the bench, she has been out all day and she only has to show for it was a cheap necklace for Duke. It had a couple of dice on it. It wasn't special in anyway. She just felt like she had to buy it, because he is her boss for now. Would she buy Kaiba a Christmas present if he was her boss? Serenity didn't know the answer to that question. She shook her head, the idea flew out of her head.

She looked for anything for Joey and Mai, she still couldn't find anything. She also looked at a few more things to buy for her nieces and nephews, but didn't find anything really. Serenity also thought it would be fun to buy a few things for Mokuba and Rebecca and their children. She even thought that she should buy something for Kaiba. She didn't have any idea what to give any of them, but she decided she needed to look for something.

She looked towards her left, but she only saw empty streets. She looked towards her right, and saw KaibaCorp. She forgot for a moment that she was staying at the Kaiba mansion. She could get a ride home from them. She jumped up from the bench and quickly made her way to the massive building.

"It's even bigger up close," she stated in awe.

All the lights were still on; it glowed against the cloudy sky. Serenity walked in, it felt bigger on the inside. The receptionist looked up and smiled. Serenity smiled back as she went to the elevator.

Serenity pushed the top floor button. She has been on that floor a lot when she was here in high school during her internship. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The doors opened, Serenity stepped off the elevator. She saw the secretary desk, and two doors on both sides one for each Kaiba.

"This was a bad idea," Serenity stated out loud.

Serenity turned around, she pushed the button to go down, the doors opened.

"Wheeler, what are you doing here?" Seto Kaiba asked as he stepped off the elevator.

"Well I…, first I…, um nothing, I'm just going to go wait for the bus," Serenity stated as she pushed the button for the elevator. "_What was I thinking in coming here,"_ she thought to herself.

"Well since you're here, might as well just stay, we are almost done," Seto said causally.

Serenity looked up at him, wondering what he was planning. His eyes were so blue today, she really couldn't say no. She took a step towards him and walked with him into his office as the elevator doors opened and closed.

They entered his office; it was just like every other office. To her it was different. This is where he is at his best. His whole life has gone into this company. He works hard every day to keep this business going. She smiled; she has a new look on him. He is working at his desk. He could type so fast, it is impressive.

Serenity took a seat in one of the couches. There were some business magazines on the table. She picked on up and began to read it.

"You take the bus," Seto commented.

Serenity looked up at him in confusion. "Yeah, what about it?"

"You know it's really not that safe, so why use it?"

"Because it's the only way for me to get around and I have been taking the bus for years. It's what is affordable, so I do what I have too to get around."

Seto looked at her like she was crazy. In all his life he has never taken the bus or a cab. Living with Gozaburo for years and now, with the limos, he hasn't thought about how other people get around.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

""You will be using the limo from now on," Seto said matter of fact and went back to typing.

"And if I don't want to use the limo?" Serenity asked as she stood in front of his desk

"Who wouldn't want to use the limo?" Seto asked looking up at her.

"I wouldn't."

"Why?" He asked, he was genuinely curious about why.

"When people see a limo they want to know who is in it. People want to see someone famous or important and they see me. I'm not famous or important. I'm just me, a simple girl from downtown."

"Would you like to use one of my cars then?"

"Only if it's the Ferrari," Serenity answered smugly.

"I'll make a deal, if you use the limo until your building's heater is fixed, I will let you drive my Ferrari or any other car I have."

"Why do you want me to use the limo so much?" Serenity asked.

Seto took a second to gather his thoughts, why did he? He honestly didn't know. He didn't want her to get hurt. He didn't want her on the public transportation. He didn't know why he wanted to protect her, but he did. He looked into her green eyes. They are a different kind of green, with tiny specks of brown, but they weren't hazel. He would be a fool not to see the beauty in them, and he wasn't a fool.

"Hey Seto are you ready to go, oh hey Serenity," Mokuba asked as he burst in.

"Hi Mokuba."

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed the bus and came here for a ride."

"Oh, that makes sense. I'm ready to go, are you Seto?"

"Yes I'm done," Seto said as he grabbed his briefcase.

"Great lets go," Mokuba said as he turn to leave.

Nobody said a word, until they were in the elevator.

"You take the bus," Mokuba commented.

"Not you too," Serenity sighed as Seto chuckled.

XXXXXXX

Serenity went straight to her room when they arrived at the mansion. She didn't come down for dinner, she had something to eat before she went to KaibaCorp. She still needed some time to get use to staying here. She knew they all were in the dining room, so she decided to see the garage.

She took her sketchbook with her, she has wanted to draw for a while now, but hasn't had time too. Plus she hasn't had any inspiration in a long time. She quietly made her way down the stairs. She wasn't trying to be sneaking, she just didn't want to interrupt the Kaibas while they ate.

It didn't take her long to find the garage. She turned on the light, everything fell out of her hands. She couldn't believe there really was heaven on earth. It was a giant garage full of beautiful cars. Kaiba had Porches, Lamborghinis, Bentleys and so, so much more. That was from only what she could see. She walked down the small staircase, she walked past a Maroon Mustang.

"Mokuba's Mustang," she whispered as she gently brushed her hand on it as she walked by.

There was more than one Mustang. Serenity couldn't believe all the cars that were in here. She went back to the stairs, she forgot her sketchbook. She grabbed everything she dropped. She sat on the top step, she needed to take a minute to realize where she is. In the garage of Seto Kaiba, with all of his cars. She couldn't take it anymore, she took her pencil out and began to draw Mokuba's Mustang. It was the only car that she could see fully from the stairs.

"I have waited so long for this," she whispered excitedly.

"Then what is taking you so long."

Serenity jumped, she looked up. Seto Kaiba towered over her.

"You scared me, why are you here?"

"I saw you come down the stairs and I knew where you were going."

"How could you possibly know that," she laughed. He pointed as her sketchbook.

"Oh." They were silent for a moment.

"Would you like to see my cars?" Seto asked, he walked down the stairs and was standing in front of her.

Yes!" Serenity shouted. "Yes, I would love too," she said in a normal, but excited voice.

Seto started to walk Serenity did her best to keep up, he had very long legs. It was hard to keep in pace with her very short legs.

"You saw Mokuba's Mustang."

"Yes, it really is amazing."

"I guess they are okay, but I prefer vehicles built for a lot speed."

"Speed is important to any car," Serenity said with a smile, Seto chuckled.

"Most of the Mustangs are his, but this classic one is mine. I enjoy the classics and the speedy ones. This is a …"

"That is a Lamborghini Aventador. The fire red with the metallic color effect. Nice choice on the paint job."

"I had Mokuba pick it out when we first started out collection of cars," Seto said with feeling.

Serenity looked up at him, he didn't look at her. His eyes were on the Lamborghini. Serenity could read his eyes. It was at that time when they both had a new world in front of them.

"Well it was a good choice," Serenity said softly, as she placed her hand gently on his arm.

He looked down at her, she was smiling up at him. He gave her a small smile in return.

"Oh look it a McLaren F1," Serenity blurted as she ran past him to get a closer look.

Seto watched her, _"she is different from anyone I have ever met,"_ he thought to himself.

Seto shows her most of his cars. He lets her get in them, just to sit behind the wheel for a few minutes. She has seen Pagani Zonda's, Ascari A10s, Jaguars, his personal blue Ferrari, and maybe a few more. She loves the SSC Ultimate Aero, and Hennessey Venom.

"You have so many cars, do you just collect them to look at or do you drive them," Serenity asked, she couldn't believe how many there were.

"I drive them," Seto said defensively. "I just don't have time like I use too."

"You could drive one to work, instead of having a limo ride every day."

"And have it be stolen, no thank you."

"Hey I'm just saying."

There was a silence for a couple of minutes, Serenity began to walk around all the cars again. When she saw something in the corner, something was covering it.

"Kaiba, what's that?"

"What's what?" Seto asked.

"That," she said, pointing her finger. Seto looked, he smiled.

"Oh, that," he said with a knowing smile. "It's nothing." Then the smile was gone.

Serenity looked at him like he was crazy. It had to be something special, he had that knowing smile. Then the next minute he acted like it was nothing.

"It has to be something," she remarked.

"If you want to uncover it go for it."

"Fine I will," Serenity insisted.

"Fine."

Serenity stomped over there, she really didn't like his attitude. There was something he wasn't saying, and that bugged her a little bit. She looked back at him, he gave her a sign saying 'go ahead.' His knowing smile came back.

She glared at him as she ripped the covering off. He tilted his head slightly and the smile was even more knowing. Serenity was confused, she looked at what was under the car cover. She fell to her knees. Seto started to laugh. It was a white and blue Bugatti. This is her favorite car, by far. It was the fastest car ever.

"You have to be kidding me!" Serenity exclaimed. He just kept laughing. "This has always been my favorite car."

"Really and why is that?" Seto asked as he made his way over to her. Her head snapped up.

"Seriously? You are asking me that? Look at it, how can it not be anyone's favorite? It is just beautiful, with the tires, all the way to the design and the 1200 horsepower engine. The color is amazing. I don't think I have ever seen one this color before."

"It's because it was a personal paint job. There isn't another Bugatti this color," Seto explained as he offered his hand to help her up.

"Then why was it covered? Something this amazing needs to be in the center of the garage," Serenity said as she stood.

"I know you have a thing for cars, so I hide it for that reaction," he smirked.

"Well then for that I deserve a ride."

"I know something even better."

"And what would that be?" Serenity asked her head slightly turning to the right.

He just held up the keys.

"No way! No way, no way."

"If you don't want too, I'll see you tomorrow," Seto said walking towards the door.

Serenity snatched the keys from his hand

"Get in Seto Kaiba, we are going for a ride."

After a half hour later, Serenity pulled back into the garage, she parked it and cut the engine. She looked over at Seto he looked a little worried, but it was so far the best night on her life.

"Thank you, Seto," Serenity whispered as she kissed his cheek.

She left the keys in the ignition, she made her way towards the door, and she picked up her sketchbook and went back inside. She looked back at him by the door, their eyes met, by this time he was out of the car watching her enter his house.

"What is going on?" he asked as he locked up his garage and made his way up to his office.

XXXXX

Serenity couldn't sleep she kept thinking about what happened earlier this evening. Seto Kaiba remembered a lot about her. He remembered that she loves cars, he remembered that she loved drawing them too. She also has learned so many things about him. He loves Christmas, he also has a love for cars. He let her drive his Bugatti. He was so worried that she rode the bus. He told her this in the Bugatti. He loves his brother, but he also wants a family of his own.

Kaiba hasn't told her this, it has been what she has observed. She rose from her bed, placed her slippers on and quietly made her way out of her room. Serenity didn't know what time it was, but she feels it should be around one or two in the morning.

Christmas was about a week away, Serenity needed to find the time to finish her Christmas shopping. She walked into the room with the Christmas tree. The lights were off, so Serenity turned them back on. The white light came back on, it was a twelve foot tree, with gold and silver ornaments, with small colorful ones all over, tinsel decorated the tree as well. Serenity looked up at the star on top of the tree. She loved looking at the Christmas tree with all the lights off.

Serenity went over to the tree, she lay down and looked up at the tree. She would do this when she was a child. It gave her a different perspective on the tree. She could see the lights reflecting in the ornaments, and on the tinsel. Serenity smiled, she would lay here under the tree for hours. It was just a small thing she would do every year. Joey would come lay under with her for a little bit, but he couldn't lay still for that long.

"What are you doing?"

Serenity jumped, but looked up, he always found her doing something weird.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Serenity asked as she lay back down.

"It looks like you are lying under my tree."

"That's what I'm doing."

"Why though?" Seto asked as he came closer.

"It was something I use to do as a child. It's comforting in a way. I also love the different way of seeing the tree. Here, come see," Serenity explained.

She patted the spot next to her implying he come lay next to her. She didn't think he would. She heard him move, but she thought it was to leave. She looked next to her and saw him lying next to her looking up at his tree.

"Wow, it looks so different," he commented.

"Yep, I love how the tinsel shines with all the lights. It makes it look like the whole tree is glowing."

"Why are you still up?" Seto asked still looking up.

"I couldn't sleep, what about you?"

"I was finishing up a bunch of work, so my employees could have the rest of the year off."

"Really, why?" Serenity asked, the surprise could be heard in her voice.

"Its Christmas time, by now all my products are in the stores and each store has enough supplies to last them until the New Year. It gives them time to spend the holidays with their families and me with mine."

"Speaking of families what are you getting them for Christmas?" Serenity asked, she still had her eye to the tree.

"I really have no idea. I haven't shopped for a child in a long time."

"What have you given them in the past."

"I gave money to Mokuba and told him to buy whatever he wanted for them."

"That seems pointless, he has his own money."

"Yeah, but this is coming from me, so it can be from me."

Serenity shot up fast; how she missed the ornaments will always be a mystery.

"I have an idea. I still have to buy my family presents, maybe we could go tomorrow and shop for them." Seto looked at her, it was a great idea. He had no idea what to do for his brother hand his family.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan," Seto stated as he stood.

Serenity smiled, she was happy, she found away to help Kaiba out. Seto helped her up again, Serenity turned off the lights. She saw Seto standing in the door way. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Seto asked.

"You were standing under mistletoe." Seto looked up.

"Well you missed."

"Missed, what are you…?"

Serenity didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when Seto's lips captured hers. In a sweet kiss. She kissed him back, before it got anywhere Seto pulled back. He put his forehead on hers.

"That's how you do mistletoe," he whispered. "Good night Serenity."

"Good night Seto," she whispered back.

AN/ SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT, I HAD A HUGE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK. I WANT TO WISH YOU ALL A LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A LATE HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Serenity couldn't move. The events of last night kept running through her mind.

"I kissed Seto Kaiba, and he kissed me," she whispered out loud.

Saying out loud helped make it sound true. She thought it was just a dream, but there wasn't any way she could come up with every detail. The way his lips felt, the way he wrapped his arms around her, and the darkness of the room, the light from upstairs reflecting in his eyes. The way he looked into her eyes when his forehead rested upon hers.

His eyes were full of emotion, making his eyes deeper and a darker blue. A color she has never seen before, a color she will only see.

Chills ran up her spine, seeing something that nobody would ever see. Nobody has ever seen this personal, intimate side of Seto Kaiba. Serenity smiled; today she would spend all day with him. This thought excited her and freaked her out. Serenity quickly jumped up and made her way to the shower. She wanted to be ready to go right after breakfast.

Serenity ran downstairs all ready for the day. She walked into the kitchen, to have her usually breakfast, but nobody was in there, except for the staff.

"Breakfast will be served in the dining room this morning," the chef said kindly.

"Oh thanks," Serenity thanked as she ran out.

She ran down the hall towards the dining room. Serenity walked in slowly not sure if anybody would be in there or if everyone will be. She looked over the table and nobody was there expect Seto Kaiba. He sat at the head of the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper.

He looked liked a regular person, but he still looked amazing. This gave Serenity an idea.

"Excuse me sir," she said shyly. He looked up without giving him anytime to respond. "Is this the dining room? The man in the kitchen said to come here, but I'm not sure."

"Yes this is the dining room, come take a seat," he smirked. He didn't know what she was planning, but he decided to play along.

"Thank you sir," Serenity smiled as she took the seat nearest her.

"Oh no, here come over here and sit next to me."

Serenity looked at him in surprise. She didn't know what to do, so her body did the thinking for her. Her body moved right to where his hand indicated the seat on the right side of him.

"Wait," he said as she was about to sit. She glanced over at him.

"Yes?"

He didn't say anything. His finger was beckoning her to come closer to him. Serenity moved closer to him. In a quick movement he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He moved so fast she quickly wrapped her arms around the closest object, his neck. There was only a second to try and discover what he was thinking, before he stole a kiss. After the shock from the kiss, Serenity kissed him back. They broke away.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yep," she answered as her hands played with the back of his neck.

He was going to say something when the sound of children became known. Serenity smirked at him as she slid off his lap. He pulled her down for a quick kiss. With a smile she stumbled into the seat to the right of him.

Ian and Kiki ran into the room. Ian ran right to his spot he has a little booster seat. The chairs are still a little big for a child. Kiki runs to Seto. Kiki loves her Uncle Seto. That's what Rebecca has told Serenity anyway.

"Good morning Uncle Seto," she exclaims.

Serenity had her eyes on Seto to watch his reaction. She couldn't pull her eyes away; she has never seen Seto around children and was really curious to see what would happen.

"Good morning squirt," he replies as he gently ruffles her hair.

She giggles with a huge grin on her face. Kiki runs to where her booster seat was lasted place and picks it up and runs back to the left side of Seto.

Serenity smiled, she couldn't believe what just happened. It was the cutest thing she has ever seen. The way his eyes lighten up when she giggled at him. Under the table Serenity nudged Seto's leg with her foot. His surprised eyes locked with her eyes. The surprised faded away when he saw her smile. He returned her smile with one of his, when he nudged her back.

Mokuba and Rebecca walked in. The first thing Mokuba noticed was Serenity was sitting in his spot. For as long as he could remember he always sat on the right side of Seto. He sat next to Ian, as Rebecca sat next to Kiki. Ian was sitting next to Serenity.

"Good morning," Serenity greeted as they both sat down.

"Good morning," they replied.

The chef brought the food in when they were finished with all the small talk. Serenity couldn't help but notice how Seto's foot was either really close or on top of her foot the whole morning. For some reason she didn't really mind.

"Do you have any plans today?" Rebecca asked as she placed her coffee down.

"Yeah, I am determined to finish my Christmas shopping today," Serenity said with determination. "Oh and I'm going to help Seto with his too."

Serenity turned and smiled at him, it didn't take long for him to smile back. She reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. He held it up to his lips and kissed it.

Rebecca mouth dropped while Mokuba's eyes grew to the size of softballs. Something happened in the past few days that they didn't know about. They wanted to know what was happening between them. This was something that either one of them expected to happen.

"What are you plans?" Seto asked.

"Nothing much, I just thought Serenity and I could have a little girl time," Rebecca answered, she was still a little shocked.

"With me, me too," Kiki laughed.

"Me too," Ian stated.

"Sorry buddy, you're not a girl," Mokuba smiled as he pats his son's head.

"We could go shopping for the orphanage tonight," Seto suggested.

"Yeah," Ian and Kiki exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Serenity asked she was confused.

"Ever since I could remember every Christmas Seto and I would buy presents for the children in the orphanage. We go every year, and when Becs and I were married we have kept the tradition going," Mokuba explained.

"Wow, that is really amazing," Serenity stated, still giving Seto that certain smile.

Rebecca couldn't believe it. It was the smile she gave Mokuba when they were alone. It was the smile she would give him when they were on opposite sides of the room at a party and they couldn't be together at the moment. It was the smile of being in love. She looked over at Mokuba, he looked at her. He saw it too. This is going to be one of the most memorable Christmases ever.

The one where Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler fell in love.

"Well we better get going," Serenity said as she stood. "Are you ready?"

"I need to grab my coat and my shoes," Seto answered as he stood.

"Your shoes?" Serenity asked as she looked down, sure enough Seto Kaiba was barefoot. "I didn't take you for a barefooter."

"What do you mean a barefooter? That isn't even a word," Seto asked as he started walking with Serenity at his side.

"You know walking around in just your bare feet. I thought you would have socks or at least slippers."

"You don't have shoes, socks or slippers on either."

"It's the morning, why would I have my shoes on?"

"Exactly."

You could hear them argue all the way upstairs, over their feet.

"I did not expect that to happen," Mokuba said.

"I know, but I want to know how it happened."

"Yeah me too," Kiki chimed in.

Mokuba and Rebecca started to laugh.

"Wait what happened?" Ian asked, resulting in louder laughs from his parents. "What?"

XXXX

Serenity was waiting by the front door; she didn't realize they were arguing about bare feet until they were in front of his bedroom door. She ran back to her room, she forgot that she didn't have her shoes on either. Serenity sighed; she could be just a scatter brain. Serenity didn't know what to think of her situation. She kissed Seto Kaiba more than twice and she liked it. In fact she loves it. She wanted to be the only he kissed.

Serenity shook her head, she didn't have that right. He could kiss anybody he wanted too. He wasn't hers, but she wanted him to be. Her eyes widen in surprise she couldn't believe that what she is thinking.

She wanted Seto Kaiba to be hers.

"Where did that come from?" Serenity asked out loud.

"Where did what come from?"

Serenity head snapped up, Seto stood before her already with his coat and his shoes.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," Serenity answered with a blush.

"Okay let's go," Seto said as he grabbed her hand and walked out the door, with Serenity blushing hard.

The limo pulled around, Serenity stopped in her tracks. With their hands linked, he stopped too.

"What?"

"Really, the limo?"

"You promised, and it really isn't that bad. The windows are tinted and nobody will know who is inside," Seto explained as he opened the door for her.

"Okay," she grumbled as she stepped in, with Seto following her.

"Even if you are a simple girl from downtown you are important to me," he whispered in her ear, and then kissed the side of her head.

During the rest of the ride Serenity couldn't think straight, Seto had his arm around her. She knew what he thought about her. She was important to him. She didn't know how it happened, but she has wormed her way into his heart. She looked up at him, he had his eyes forward. Was he important to her?

"Why?" She asked, he looked at her, he was confused.

"Why what?"

"Why am I important to you? Why have you done so many things for me this Christmas season? At first I knew it was only because it is Christmas, but now. I know it's not just Christmas, so why?"

He moved her closer with his arm. Nobody has ever really questioned him or his actions. If someone question him at work they would be gone, but this wasn't work. This was life, and she has been the only one to even have the guts to ask.

"I do it, because I want too. I want to know you," he stated. "I need to know you," he said in a softer tone. "You have done something to me, something that could never be changed."

"I changed you?"

"In a small way, but every day I spend with you I change a little bit more. If I spend any more time with you I will be a different person. A person I have wanted to be for a long time. I just didn't have the strength to do it by myself."

Serenity captured his lips with hers. The car stopped as Serenity pulled away. They stopped in front of the mall. The door opened, Seto stepped out with his hand stretched out help her out. Serenity took his hand as she stepped out with her eyes closed, and when nothing happened. She opened her eyes.

Serenity was waiting for the flashes of the cameras, the swarm of fan girls, anything, but nothing happened. It was still early in the morning, so nobody was really around. Her eyes fell on a smirking Seto.

"What?"

"Nothing I just found that amusing. What were you waiting for?" Serenity pouted.

"Cameras or fan girls."

"Having to deal with them most of the time, you figure out ways to avoid them."

"How come nobody notices the limo?" Serenity asked as watched the limo drive away.

"Not everyone cares who is in the limo."

They started to make their way toward the mall. Serenity thought about what he said.

"_It's true_," she thought.

There were times when a limo would drive by and she would think nothing of it. Serenity looked up at him; his eyes are shining bright, with emotion. She smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"_Today I am going to find out what he means to me. I have too_," Serenity thought as she gave his hand a squeeze.

XXX

The walked into the toy store. Serenity has always loved the toy store. It was full of toys and memories of the good parts of her childhood. She felt giddy and hyper. She glanced up at Seto; he had a look of discomfort.

"What's wrong?"

"Too many toys."

Serenity laughed out loud. Seto folded his arms and scowled. Serenity had control of her laughter when she wrapped her arms around him.

"You know its okay, toys aren't going to hurt you," she teased lovingly. "And over there is a KaibaCorp Section."

"My duel disks are not toys."

"Really? Than what is this?" Serenity asked as she pulled him over to the KaibaCorp section.

Seto knew he had specific shops that bought his products, but he didn't realize that toys stores were among them.

"Here look at this," Serenity said as she held up a little action figure of him. He snatched it.

"Seriously! I'm an action figure."

"Well yeah, so is Yugi and Joey, but I knew you wouldn't want to see them. I thought you knew about the action figures. Joey and Yugi gave the manufactures written permission to make theirs."

"I might have. I have so many papers to sign. I must have signed it."

He took a closer look at the others. There was Yugi and Joey, and there were a couple of Mai and a few other duelists.

"I still can't believe they would make these."

"Kids like to collect these."

Seto didn't really know what to think about kids collecting him. His cards he can understand, but him. It's a little creepy.

"Seto are you okay?"

"Yeah, this is just really weird. I never thought I would be an action figure."

"Why not? You are a famous duelist. You own the best gaming company in the world. Not to mention all the ladies love you," she said the last comment with a smirk.

"Only the small ones," he smirked back.

"Not funny," she said with a blush as she hit his arm playfully. "Come on we still have a lot to do."

Seto took her hand as they started to look around. After a while he couldn't take it anymore he had no idea what to buy for his family.

"Argh, I have no idea what to get a two year old little girl."

"Calm down, it will be alright."

Serenity couldn't help but look up at him, he was freaking out over his niece. Serenity thought that was the cutest. Serenity took his face between her hands; she looked deeply into his dark blue eyes.

"It's going to be fine, Seto. I am here to help."

Seto studied her beautiful face; her eyes were a deep green with the sparkly brown. When she was serious the brown became brighter. This also happened when she was happy. Her full lips were in a serious straight line. He knew he was in trouble; she had a power over him.

"_When did it happen?" _Seto thought.

"Seto, we are going to find something for Kiki, Ian, Rebecca, and Mokuba, so don't worry." Seto kissed her quickly as he gathered her up in his arms.

"Alright, what do we do first?" Seto whispered in her ear. She pulled away; a giant grin replaced her serious line.

"We can start over here."

Serenity took off toward the stuff animals. Seto followed her, with his own grin.

When he reached her she turned around with a pink pony in one hand and a brown bunny in the other hand.

"This one is wrong," Seto stated as he pointed to the pony.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Serenity asked, with confusion written on her face.

"Horses aren't pink, so it is wrong." Serenity confusion was replaced with anger.

"First it's a pony and second the color doesn't matter. It is made just for little girls."

"I'm not going to give Kiki something that is wrong."

"What about the bunny."

"Rabbits are brown, so I approve of the rabbit."

"And I'll get the pink pony for my niece." Seto chuckled.

After the whole 'wrong color' fiasco, they went through the toy store finding toys for their nieces and nephews. Serenity had already bought toys for them, but she couldn't help, but buy a few more. Serenity will hold up two toys and Seto would pick the one he liked and she would take the other.

This happened all morning with just the kids, but they had a harder time with their brothers and their wives.

Serenity helped pick out a few outfits for Rebecca and few shirts and a scarf for Mokuba. She evened picked out a few for Joey. While she was looking for something for Mai, a lady walked by in the jacket that she was going to get.

"That's not funny."

"What's not funny?" Seto asked, she could tell he was bored.

"I found that jacket for Mai, when I held it up to get a better look at it someone came and took it from me. I haven't been able to find one since then."

"We could just go order one."

"Don't you have to have a special account for something like that?"

"Not that I know of, and even if there was one I could get anything I wanted."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had that kind of power."

"Go explain the jacket to the cashier and I will order it for you."

Serenity smiled, she gave Seto a hug and with her arms still wrapped around him they made their way to the cashier.

They left the mall they had found everything needed. The waffle iron for Joey was in stock. She was able to buy everything she needed for her family. She even bought a cute beanie, with matching mittens and scarf for her mother.

"Hello?" Seto said as he answered his phone, while they were in the car.

"_Hey Seto_."

"Hello Mokuba."

"_Just letting you know we are on our way to the store, we'll see you there_."

"Alright see you in a little bit," Seto said as he shut his phone.

Serenity watched as the world went by. She honestly had no idea what to get Seto for Christmas. She wasn't sure if he was even getting her something. Not that it mattered; he has already done so much for her this year. She felt his hand go around her back. She easily leaned against him. It has become so relaxing to be in his arms, it has become so natural, it was a little unnerving how fast that this realization has come.

"We're almost there," he said in her ear, she nodded. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what to get you for Christmas."

"You don't have to get me anything," Seto responded.

Serenity looked up at him; she could see a very, tiny blush. She smiled she couldn't help it.

"I know, but I want too."

"I understand, but you don't have too."

"Fine I get it you don't want to tell me, but I will find something for you," Serenity declared quietly, but firmly.

A few minutes later.

"What do you what for Christmas?" Seto asked, Serenity giggled.

"Nothing, but what I already have. I am with friends, so I'm not alone for Christmas. My life is changing in very good ways. I have everything I need and want." Serenity stated.

She didn't want to mention that she wants love too. It is too soon to say what they have is love. Who knows where this will lead. Serenity didn't want to jinx this. She knows she wants to be near him and wants no other girls to around him.

"That doesn't help."

"Neither did your answer."

Seto wanted some kind of helpful answer. He had a hunch that she was going to say that. He just thought it would easier for her to tell him what she wanted. He was going to have to come up with something on his own.

They reached the store; Seto helped Serenity out of the limo. They walked into the store hand in hand. It was like a department store, but it had more floors and a lot more merchandise. There was a section for toys, clothes, bedding, books, kitchen supplies, it was full of everything.

Mokuba and Rebecca were already there, with a child in each of their baskets. Mokuba had Kiki and Rebecca had Ian.

"Uncle Seto!" Kiki and Ian Exclaimed.

"Hey squirts." Kiki giggled.

"We will meet back here in an hour or two," Mokuba explained as he walked away.

"Alright," Seto replied, with a small wave.

"What exactly are we doing?" Serenity asked.

"We are going around the store and buying everything we think the orphanage needs. This year Mokuba has clothes, Rebecca has educational books, and I have bedding."

"You do this every year?"

"It is just a little way to give back."

"I think it's amazing," Serenity said as she stepped on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. "Well let's get started."

Serenity took the basket and started to make her way towards the blankets. Seto followed her with a silly grin on his face.

Seto would grab a bunch of blankets here, a bundle of sheets there. Serenity understood the logic of the sheets, pillows, and blankets. What kid wanted these for Christmas? She continued to push the basket as he placed the bedding in it.

After they were set in the basket, Serenity took off.

"Serenity!" Seto shouted after her.

"Come on, follow me," she yelled over her shoulder.

"Serenity!" She laughed out loud.

She ran towards the toys. She glanced over her shoulder, Seto was gaining, and she smiled and ran faster. She knew she was acting childish, but she couldn't help it. She was near toys.

"Come here."

Serenity gave a playful scream. Seto had grabbed her from behind and spun her around.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he set her down.

"I was, okay listen, I understand the logic behind the educational books, the clothes, and the bedding, I do, I really do. There is no kid alive that would want those things for Christmas. Without toys at Christmas the children will be crushed and they will only think of Christmas of a time of getting sheets. No kid should think of Christmas like that."

Seto watched her as she gave her little speech. He honestly never thought about it. To him it was 'why give them something they already don't have'. Seeing her all fired up about it, he knew it was true.

"Alright Serenity, this year you are in charge of toys."

"Really?"

"Yes, why do you sound so surprise?"

"When I usually say something like that I'm usually ignored."

"By who?"

"Joey, Mai, and Joey's friends while growing up they all treated me like a lost little girl. The little sister of the group. They all thought I couldn't do anything for myself. They thought I needed help in choosing a major. They thought I should choose between Duke and Tristan. Where I should work or where I should live. They wanted to control everything about my life," Serenity explained.

"What happened?"

"What?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"It's obvious you didn't listen to them, so what happened next?"

"Before they could decide what my major was going to be, I already declared it. I was already working for Duke, so that couldn't be helped. I had some money saved up, so when high school was over I moved out into my apartment. I told Tristan and Duke to leave me alone. They never gave me any room to breathe. I couldn't take the controlling anymore. I am not a puppet they could play. I appreciated their concern, but I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You are a little girl, you properly will be little for the rest of your life," Seto smirked. Serenity punched his arm, but she had a playful smile.

He wrapped his arms around her, "but at least you're my little girl."

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba, but I'm not a little girl. I am a small woman."

"Even better," he stated as he leaned in to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Serenity kissed him back.

She now knew she could tell him anything. She also realized he never treated her like a younger sibling and he properly never will. She liked that, she liked that a lot.

They broke apart; Seto rested his head on hers.

"Shall we continue?"

"I guess."

Seto started to push the basket, as Serenity ran down the aisles gathering toys in armfuls, for boys and for girls.

They went back and forth between the toys and the beddings. They each had at least two baskets full of items with them. They even had a few up front full of toys and beddings. It has been two hours, when they were pulling their two baskets to the front. Rebecca and Mokuba were waiting for them, with their full baskets.

"What's with the toys?" Mokuba asked.

"It's Serenity's idea."

"Yeah, kids need toys too, especially at Christmas. It is something that kids expect at Christmas."

"Why haven't we thought of that before?" Rebecca asked out loud. She just saw the logic in the toys.

"I think it's because all three of you use your logic more than anyone I know. The logic just comes more naturally," Serenity explained.

"Or we just didn't want to buy toys," Seto chimed in.

"Kids need toys, especially at Christmas," Serenity stated firmly.

"I know you have made your point," Seto chuckled, as he kissed her forehead.

Rebecca noticed how they act so naturally, like they were meant for each other. The way Seto just kissed Serenity's forehead. Her smile at breakfast. Sometimes love comes slowly and sometimes it come quickly.

It took a few years before Rebecca agreed to go out with Mokuba. It was a slow and steady relationship. It was different with Seto and Serenity. They only have met a few times before Serenity was invited to the mansion for Christmas. They acted like a couple; they act like they could even be a young married couple.

Serenity glanced over at Rebecca; she was surprised when she saw the surprise on Rebecca's face.

"Rebecca, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just need to talk to you when we get home."

"Okay, let's hurry and buy everything. I have something to talk to you about too."

They pushed their basket towards the cashiers, leaving the Kaiba brothers and Kiki behind.

"When did this happen?" Mokuba asked.

"When did what happen?" Seto asked as he pushed the carts forward.

"_This, _you and Serenity, something like this doesn't happen overnight."

"I guess it built little by little until one night it did."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Yu-gi-oh

_"What is going on with you and Seto?" Rebecca asked later that night._

_ Serenity placed her cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table. Rebecca and she were sitting in the front room. It has been a while since they have had any time to talk. Serenity knew that this conversation was coming._

_ "I honestly have no idea. One moment we were flirting at my apartment and the next he's kissing me under mistletoe. This has happened so fast, but that's okay isn't?"_

_ "Some might think too fast, but it all depends on the couple. Once my grandfather told me a story about a couple spending one day together and they wanted to get married. They did, and as far as grandfather knew they were still together. It all depends on you and Seto. Do you love him?"_

_ "I know I care for him, I know that he has become very important to me. When I think about sharing him, I get mad and want to hurt the any future possibilities. Does that make me crazy? Is that what love is?"_

_ "It definitely makes you crazy, but others have done crazier things. Love comes in all shapes and sizes; you need to talk to Seto about it. If this is love everything will work out. Love has its ways to make those who are meant to be together, be together."_

_ "How did you know when you were in love with Mokuba?"_

_ "I went home to the states for a few weeks, you remember right after we graduated?" Rebecca asked, as Serenity nodded._

_ "Spending our time apart like that, yeah sure we talked on the phone, sent texts, and emails. We were in contact, but we were apart physically. I couldn't hug him, or kiss him. I wanted to, but there wasn't any way for that to happen. That was when I knew it wasn't just the physical attraction. I already knew he was handsome, but this gave me time to think and come to the conclusion that I longed for him in every other aspect. I knew I could talk to him for hours at night. I wanted to share that vacation with him. I wanted to show him my home in the states. I wanted him around forever. I wanted him to be mine forever. I never wanted to share him, with anyone. That trip I found out I loved him with all my heart and I would do anything to be with him."_

_ "I remember that, and you two were married that next fall."_

_ "Yeah, it was slow for us, but that's us. To everybody, it's different. Who's to say that you two aren't in love? If you are, you need to give it a chance, or your moment will be missed and you could never get it back. I say go for it, quoting you 'you have nothing to lose," Rebecca smiled._

_ Serenity downed the rest of her hot chocolate. _

_ "You're right; I am going to give it a chance, because I think I do love him. Joey won't be happy, but he doesn't have a say."_

_ "It also helps that he isn't here either," Rebecca commented with a smirk._

_ "That does help," Serenity laughed. "Thanks Rebecca, this little conversation has helped me so much. Who knew that wishing on a star would come true?"_

_ Serenity gave Rebecca a hug as she left the room to find the man who stole her attention, and who has gained her love._

_ "Oh, I hope this works," Rebecca sighed as she left to find her husband._

XXX

Christmas Eve was finally here. Serenity has finished all of her shopping and sent it in the mail four days ago. Serenity has had her conversation with Rebecca on her mind for days now, five days to be exact. She has wanted to talk to Seto, but she hasn't found the right moment too.

Serenity couldn't believe how the time has flown, since Seto forced her to stay with him. Now she was sitting next to him as they drove to the orphanage. They were in the back of the limo, listen to Kiki ramble on and on, on what she wants for Christmas.

They arrive at the orphanage, in the early afternoon. They were there for a party for the orphans and to drop off the presents; presents that they can't open until tomorrow. They have always loved when the Kaiba's came over. They came at least twice a year. They have a huge picnic in the summer, a fund raiser, and the second the Christmas party, every Christmas Eve.

Serenity was just amazed at how Seto does all of this for the orphanage. He donates a good deal of money every month to the orphanage too. Serenity couldn't help but look at him in a new light. Each and every day there was something new about the famous Seto Kaiba.

Serenity and Seto exited the limo, with Kiki tell chatting away. As Mokuba and Rebecca pulled up behind them in the other limo, Ian was chatting too. Serenity smiled, this is how Christmas should be; spending time with friends and family, and doing something for someone less fortunate then you. Serenity took Seto's hand and gave it a squeeze. They all walked into the orphanage.

XXX

Serenity laughed out loud. Seto and Mokuba were acting out something they have done for years; they have acted out a scene from the A Christmas Carol. Seto was acting out Mr. Scrooge, while Mokuba was Bob Cratchit. Serenity couldn't help but laugh.

"It is amazing how those to fit their characters," Serenity commented to Rebecca, Rebecca laughed.

"They do this every year and it still amazing me how they can fit in those characters. They have the two characters down so well they don't even need a script," Rebecca agreed.

"What about the times where Mokuba was in the states spending Christmas with your grandpa?"

"He would fly in early Christmas Eve morning and then they would do this scene as fast as they could, then fly back that evening. That way he would be here for Christmas morning with the kids."

"Wow, he is dedicated. It really is amazing how they do this every year."

"Yeah, and now Mokuba and I get to share this with our kids. Seto properly will too when he has a family. This is a tradition that should stay for as long as it can."

"I agree, everyone deserves to have fantastic memories of Christmas," Serenity said as she turned to watch Seto and Mokuba.

Serenity couldn't believe that this was the famous Seto Kaiba. That he would put on a show for children, that he would do it personally. Serenity caught Seto's eye, for a moment and gave him a huge smile. Serenity started to laugh, he was about to return it, but he couldn't, he was acting as someone who never smiled.

Their little skit was done, the kids ran up to Seto and Mokuba giving them hugs. They loved this part of the party for some reason, but it was cute to see Seto crouch to return the hugs. Seto stood and made his way over to Serenity. Rebecca walked over to give Mokuba a hug.

"So how was it?" He asked.

"I had no idea you could act, it was impressive."

"Years and years of memorization, it was terrible when Mokuba talked me into acting that scene out. I told him a hundred times no, but you know Mokuba, he persisted, and here we are today."

"You could never tell him no, even if you did he would do the puppy eyes, a yes wouldn't be so far behind," Serenity laughed.

"How do you know about the puppy eyes?" Seto asked as he sat down.

"I worked there for a little bit remember I was there one day when he came to ask you something, but you said no. Then he pulled the puppy eyes and like I said a yes came soon after," Serenity responded as she sat back down too.

"I remember that, it had something to do with Rebecca if I remember that right."

"I think it was prom and he wanted to use the limo."

Seto laughed, "That's right I remember that now."

"The skit was really good though, I enjoyed it very much. I wish I could see more of your acting though."

"Thank you, and no. It happens only once a year."

"I guess that means I need to come next year to see you act."

"That is exactly what that means."

They both laugh; Seto wrapped his arm around Serenity. She loved feeling his arm around her.

"Okay everyone, it is time for games," the woman in charged announced.

They played Christmas games, they had Christmas cookies, and they even had a nativity. It was a very nice evening, but it was coming to a close. Just before they left, the sweet orphan the Kaiba's a giant group hug, and they headed off to bed. That was when Seto had everyone bring in the presents. There was so many this year. Serenity's eyes watered, knowing that these presents are for the sweet children that just went to bed. This was something that she needed to be a part of from now on.

Seto carried in a couple of presents, when he saw Serenity placing down a few presents and quickly went back to get more. At first he was hesitate to share this with her, but it proved that he was wrong to ever think that. She fit into this life, with him. He wanted to share everything with her; he has never felt like this before. Never, ever has he felt like he has now. To share his life with her, to share anything surprised him.

She came back in.

"That's the last of it. I wish I could be here to watch their faces tomorrow morning," Serenity said as she moved closer to Seto.

"Yeah, but we need to let them open them by themselves."

"I know, but to see everyone's smiling faces, and to see children see the magic of the morning."

"Well there will be Kiki and Ian tomorrow," Seto reminded her as they walked out the front doors.

"Yeah I know, but I felt I connected with the children here."

"They are special kids aren't they?"

"Yes, and we need to show everyone out in the world that they are."

Seto laughed, "I know how you feel, and I feel that every time I come here and spend time with them."

"Good," Serenity sighed. "I thought I just felt that."

"No," he chuckled. "Every time, every time I come here I feel like that."

Serenity kissed his cheek. "Let's go home and get ready for our Christmas morning."

Seto would never forget how when she said that sentence made him the happiest man alive.

XXX

On the way home, Ian and Kiki fell asleep. Mokuba and Rebecca carried their children to bed when they arrived home, promising to be right back to spend a little bit with Seto and Serenity, and to do some last minute wrapping.

Serenity went upstairs; she had finished wrapping all her presents the other day. She just wanted to slip into her pajamas and hop into bed. Rebecca asked if she could stay up and help wrap, so Serenity was going to hop into her pajamas, and go back down stairs. On the way out of her room, Serenity grabbed a hoodie and her slippers.

Serenity made her way down to the room with the tree. She knew her way around the mansion surprisingly well; after being there for two weeks. Serenity sat in the comfy chair that was in there. There was nobody in the room yet. That changed when Seto walked in. Without saying a word Seto sat on the floor in front of Serenity. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder.

Still neither said a word; they were both drinking up the presence of the other. There were moments were saying something would ruin the moment.

Rebecca and Mokuba both had their hands full with bags, and arms full of presents that needed to be wrapped. When they entered, they saw Serenity and Seto. They looked at each other giving each other a knowing look. It was something that Rebecca and Mokuba both agreed on. Not that they argued often, it is just something they both feel equally. That Seto and Serenity needed each other.

Rebecca couldn't stand it she quietly placed the presents down, and pulled out her phone and took a picture of the unknown couple. She had too, it was just too cute.

"Here let me help you," Serenity said as she stood; as saw Mokuba with his arms full.

"Thanks Ren."

"So what exactly do you have left to do?" Seto asked.

"A few presents here and there," Rebecca said casually.

"I will do whatever I can to help," Serenity said, with a smile.

They had wrapped a few presents. Rebecca couldn't keep still any longer.

"Mokuba I need to give you an early present." Mokuba's eyes grew wide, and he had a silly smile. He loved surprises.

"What? What is it?" He asked like a little child.

Rebecca didn't answer him, as she found the present. She picked up and gave it to him. She sat on the arm of the loveseat. She also smiled like she had a secret.

Paper was flying everywhere. Mokuba has always loved opening presents; it has been something he has loved from when he was younger. When all the paper was off, it was a plain brown box. Mokuba gave Rebecca a confused look.

"Well open it sweetie."

Mokuba didn't need to be told twice. He ripped off the tape. It wasn't a very big brown box, so it couldn't be big. He couldn't figure out what it could me. He pulled off the lid, inside was a slip of paper with a few word on it. Mokuba read the paper, looked at Rebecca, then he fainted.

"What did the paper say?" Seto asked as Serenity dashed for the paper.

"You are a father of twins," Serenity read. "You're having twins?" Serenity blurted out, as she ran toward her friend to give her a hug.

"Yeah, I found out last week. I was going to give it to him tomorrow, but I couldn't wait anymore."

"Congratulations, this is very exciting," Seto commented, with a smile. "I can see why he fainted." Both women started to laugh.

"Hello?" Serenity asked as she answered her phone. Serenity always has her phone on her; it was something Joey pounded in her head back in high school.

"_Serenity_?"

"Joey, hi," Serenity walked into the hallway.

"_What's up sis?"_

"Nothing much, just wrapping last minute presents. Oh did you get my presents? I sent them earlier this week."

"_Yeah we got them, you know you didn't have to send them, we are coming back to Domino for New Years Eve_."

"Really, why didn't you say anything?"

"_It was a surprise, until now_."

"I still wanted too; I wanted the kids to open something from me on Christmas. It is the least I can do for them," Serenity said as she looked up and saw Seto leaning on the doorframe watching her. He had his knowing smile again. She gave him one back.

"_So what are you doing tomorrow_?" Joey asked.

"I'm spending Christmas with a few friends from high school."

Seto came and wrapped his arms around her waist, she gave a little gasp.

"_Ren, you okay_?"

"Yeah, Joey I'm fine, just fine," Serenity answered; to Joey she sounded a little flustered.

"_You sure, you suddenly sounded different_."

Seto now had his face in her neck and was kissing her neck. She gave a little moan, hoping that Joey didn't hear it, but she was wrong.

"_Serenity what is going on_?"

"I'm sorry Joey. Something has happened, and I can't change it no matter what you say or do. I'm staying at the Kaiba mansion and dating Seto Kaiba."

"_What_!" Joey shouted.

"Give my love to Mai and the kids I have to go."

"_No Serenity you listen to me_," Joey started.

"She said good- bye Wheeler," Seto said as he took her phone and he hung up. "That went well."

"You know I was going to tell him sooner or later," Serenity commented as she turned in his arms.

"Yes, but I was hoping it would be after the holidays."

"Well you have until New Years Eve to prepare something; he said he will be here."

"Oh by that time, he still could do nothing about it."

"I know, but let this be the time when I warned you."

"Okay, duly noted."

"Come on, I'm sure Rebecca and Mokuba could use a little bit more help, well since he fainted and all."

"I'm sure he's up by now," Seto stated as he and Serenity walked back into the living room, together.

XXX

They had finished all the wrapping, Rebecca and Mokuba have long gone to bed. Serenity and Seto were sitting on the loveseat cuddled, in front of a blazing fire. They haven't said much since Mokuba and Rebecca went to bed. There were times when there wasn't a need for words. This was one of the perfect moments.

"Serenity will it be okay if I give you an early Christmas present too?" Seto asked quietly.

"Of course it is."

Seto didn't say anything he slowly tilted her head upwards, and captured her lips in a kiss. Serenity was taken by surprise, but gladly accepted his kiss. It was so full of passion and love; it really took Serenity by surprise. It was everything that she had hoped for.

Here was a man who loves her for who she is. He gave her a place to stay for Christmas, so she wouldn't be alone. He gave her a better future, one that she knows that he will be in it. The best of all he gave her, him, someone to love. This just happens to be the best Christmas Serenity has ever had.

They pulled away; somehow she ended up on his lap, with her arms wrapped around his neck. She loved running her fingers through his hair.

"Seto will it be okay if I give you an early Christmas present?" She whispered.

"Yes."

She crashed her lips back into his. Putting more passion and more love into this kiss. She had to have him closer. This is that man that made all her wishes come true. This is the man, she needs to be with. She will always need him. She pulled him even closer. Seto's hand went to her waist holding her there. They eventually broke apart for air. Serenity fell back to his side and cuddled back up to him.

"You know you were the answer to my wish," she whispered.

"I get that a lot," he smirked. She hit him with one of the red throw pillows, as he chuckled. He sobered up.

"You were mine too," he whispered as he pulled her closer.

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I don't know why this took forever to write, but it did. I am working on a few more stories. Not completely sure on what they are, but there should be a new story soon. Thank you for everyone who loves my stories, it means a lot to me. THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**_


End file.
